


CatCo

by AliceSmiler



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [24]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, One Shot, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: CatCo got hacked and Kara needed help.





	CatCo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoltenGalaxies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoltenGalaxies/gifts).

> WARNING: You are about to read a fic that Batsy did not help me edit. I wrote this a bit too late, therefore my beta for this fic is Grammarly. I am sorry :( But I hope you will enjoy it anyway ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Also, this prompt has been brought to you by Batsy. It was a suggestion for another day but I thought it will match better here.

The elevator doors opened and Lena walked out in a hurry. There was a lot of commotion in CatCo and it had to do with the recent hack revealing all the aliens that work in there along with personal information. Whoever the hacker was, did not stop there. They also shared the information about the employees that supported the aliens.

Lena tried to call Kara but considering she was the editor-in-chief and currently the owner of CatCo she was too busy to answer with this emergency. So she called her driver and told Jess to follow her. 

She marched to Kara’s office, ignoring the assistant that tried to stop her. She pushed the door open and let herself in while looking at her phone “Hey darling, I saw the news. I have to finish this email and I will help...you”. When Lena raised her head she saw a red-haired woman sitting on Kara’s chair. The redhead didn’t even notice her, she was too concentrated on her laptop and the two monitors around her.

“Who are you?” The CEO asked with a serious voice.

The redhead raised her head on looked at Lena and Jess in surprised. “Oh, hello. I’m Barbara Gordon” she answered and returned to whatever she was doing.

  
  
Lena walked closer to the desk “What exactly are you doing here?” 

"She's helping us” Kara said while walking inside from the balcony. She walked closer to Lena and gave her a hug. “What are you doing here?”

Lena hugged her wife back “I heard about someone hacking CatCo and I came to help. Why is she here?” she pointed at Barbara who was still typing on the laptop.

“She asked me if I needed help with this hacker and I told her yes.” Kara shrugged and walked closer to her desk. “How it’s going, Barbs?”   


“Well, the hacker hid his tracks quite well, not gonna lie” Barbara looked at Kara while talking. 

“I can help you if you want. I’m excellent when it comes to cybersecurity” Lena said with a confident smile. 

The redhead raised her eyebrows and looked at Lena “That won’t be necessary, actually, I already found the guy. Blake Smith. He is in the IT department at L-Corp. He is currently hacking your security system so he can enter one of your labs. Not just any lab, though. He is outside your personal lab” 

Lena laughed. A simple IT guy wouldn’t be able to hack his way into her labs, _especially_ her personal lab. “And how do you know that? I doubt you have any proof that h-”. Lena’s cocky voice got cut when Barbara turned one of the monitors around.

It was live footage from her personal lab entrance, Blake working on the door where it needs DNA recognition. Which means he already bypass the door with three different passwords and the one with facial and eye recognition. Even though that was worrying, she was more interested in how the woman behind her wife’s desk managed to get the live footage.

“How did you get that footage? The only person able to access those cameras is  _ me _ .” Lena asked with her boardroom voice, the one that makes old men scared.

Barbara just looked at her and shrugged, “It wasn’t that hard” she said with a smirk.

  
  
“It wasn’t that..” Lena scoffed.

  
  
“Okayyy. How about we go get Blake before he steals whatever he wants to steal from your lab” Kara tried to calm Lena down by squeezing her hand.

The raven-haired woman nodded and turned around, walking to the door. Noticing Kara wasn’t following her she turned around seeing Kara hugging Barbara and walking to the balcony’s direction. “Honey, where are you going?” she asked.

“Oh, don't worry. She knows and I will be there faster this way” Kara waved Lena’s worries away before blowing her a kiss and walking outside. The familiar whoosh of her cape was heard and Lena looked back at the redhead who was typing on the laptop.

“Mrs Luthor-Danvers, I just alerted the security and it looks like he locked them outside” Jess whispered at her boss who was glaring at Barbara. The CEO gave a sharp nod and turned around, walking out of the office and straight into the elevator. 

* * *

Blake was in custody but the damage he cost was huge. There was a protest outside of CatCo. Kara had had to fight her way to the entrance of the building while people screamed in her face to ‘fire aliens because they use the magazine to brainwash the readers’ or just straight-up calling her Earth Traitor. She sighed when she entered the elevator. Even if she could hear the awful things the people outside kept yelling, she prefers it when they weren’t screaming in her face.

The elevator doors open, she walked to her office, not surprised some desks were empty of their owners. She received multiple emails and even calls that her employees wouldn’t be able to make it today, worrying about their security. Most of them use the excuse that they were sick but Kara knew the reason behind their ‘sick leave’ and it made  _ her _ feel sick.

Kara sat on her chair and took a deep breath. She had an interview in an hour about the hacking and she needed to be calm. If she shows weakness or how much it hurt her and CatCo then the Alien haters won.

Kara finished her speech successfully. She didn't stumble or fiddle with her glasses but now was time for the questions, something she loved doing as a reporter but right now hated. A wave of ‘Mrs Luthor-Dnsnvers’ followed with questions hit her. She swallowed the lump in her throat and picked the first reporter.

“Josh Danson from National City News, do you know the reason behind the attack?” the man in the blue suit asked. 

  
  
“The police are still investigating on that” Kara answered. Yes, Supergirl knew that Blake was working with Cadmus and all but Editor-in-chief Kara Luthor-Danvers didn’t know that. 

Kara answered more questions related to the attack until a man in a grey suit yelled, more than asked, “What will you do with the aliens in CatCo?”

  
Kara looked at him a bit surprised before answering “Well, we will make sure the stuff will be secure in the workplace while we wait for all of th-”

  
  
“So you are not going to fire them?” he asked again, surprise on his face.

  
  
“Of course not. They are still employees of CatCo and I see no reason as to wh-” 

  
  
“But you are friends with Lena Luthor. No one will judge you if you fire them because they are aliens” the young man chuckled. 

Silence fell in the room, something really rare for public interviews. Kara could tell the young man was new at this. All the reporters in the room could see it. Kara cleared her throat before asking “I’m sorry what is your name?”

  
“Nick Wilen”

“From..?” Kara asked.

  
  
“Viewpoint Magazine” he answered with a proud smile on his face.

_ ‘Of course _ ’ Kara thought. She took a deep breath and tried not to burn him with heat vision. “Well, Mr Wilen, I would like to inform you that my  _ wife _ , Lena Luthor- _ Danvers _ and I support aliens and we establish that multiple times.” That was the last thing she said before leaving the room with her assistant and security. 

* * *

Kara entered her office and fell face-first on the couch, a loud groan leaving her mouth. A few interns stare at their boss while the employees that have been working there for years were immune to her childishness. 

“Well, you look like a mess. Are you ok?” Kara raise her head and saw the redhead sitting behind her desk.

  
  
The blonde sighed and sat on the couch, smiling at the box of doughnuts in front of her. She opened the box and grabbed one. “I had a one and a half-hour interview, my brain is hurting” She bit into her doughnut and moan at the taste. “How did you know I love these doughnuts?” she asked.

“Saw a bag in your trashcan yesterday. Also, they have a framed picture of you with the caption ‘Sweetest Customer’ so I just asked them a dozen of your favourite doughnuts” Barbara winked and sat next to Kara, grabbing a doughnut for herself. “Gotta say, you were right. These doughnuts are better than the ones in Gotham”

Kara raised her fist in the air in victory and bit into her doughnut once again. “You should take some back with you. Maybe they will make Bruce smile... or all the Robins” Kara laughed and Barbara joined in.   
  


That’s what Lena saw when she entered the office. She frowned at the redhead who took her spot on the couch, a bit too close to Kara. The blonde turned with a smile to the familiar sound of heels. Lena put a forced smile on her face which turned into a real one when she locked eyes with her wife.

  
Her smile drop when Kara spoke, “Well, if it isn't my friend, Lena Luthor”.

“I’m sorry, what?” 

Kara sighed “One of the reporters was from Viewpoint. They still believe we are friends and that you hate aliens” she hugged her wife and kissed her “I missed you” she said softly. The hero had to leave the house before Lena woke up, checking on all her employees from the sky and visiting the DEO for an updated. The CEO smiled softly and tried to ignore the heat on her cheeks.   
  


Barbara cleared her throat and the couple step away from each other. They looked back at her, Kara blushing and Lena a bit angry at the redhead who was looking at one of the screens on the wall.

“Oh, that’s my cue” the blonde said when she noticed the bank robbery and turned to Lena “I will be back in a bit.” 

“Don’t worry about it. I just wanted to see if you were okay after the interview. I'm going to head back. See you at lunch?” Lena hugged the hero who nodded and pecked her wife’s lips before walking to the balcony.

Lena looked at Barbara with a smirk and walked out.

* * *

Lena entered her apartment a little after 10 pm. It was a long day and all she wanted was to change into her wife’s baggie clothes and watch a movie while eating greasy food. She could hear laughing from the living room and could recognise them all but one. 

She walked into the living room and found her wife doing a handstand which it would be normal if the red sun lambs weren’t on. Alex was sitting on the couch, filming Kara, while Lizy was sitting on the floor laughing when Kara almost fell. 

  
  
“Okay, I think you prove that you can do a handstand without your powers” Barbara laughed and helped the blonde to stand. Kara bowed while the others clapped and smiled at Lena when she noticed her.

“Hey, love” she said softly, slightly out of breath.

“Hi, darling.” she smiled back and walked closer to the blonde pecking her lips. 

“ _ Mommy!  _ Mommy, Barbs taught me how to do a cartwheel” the toddler jumped with enthusiasm and hugged her mother's legs. “Sit I want to show you” she pulled her mom to the couch and she tried to push her down. Lena sat next to Alex, who was getting ready to record her niece.

When Kara sat on the couch as well, Lizy ran close to Barbara. Lena’s heart was beating fast and reached for her wife's hand. Lizy was vulnerable now and she doesn’t know what she would do if her daughter got hurt.

  
Lizy successfully did two cartwheels and everyone cheered. “Oh, sweetie that was amazing” Lena kissed her daughter's forehead and hugged her. 

The doorbell rank and Kara walked to the door, a toddler following her excitedly. Alex stood from the couch and went to the kitchen to get the plates. This was Lena’s chances. “What are you doing here?” she said with a serious voice.

“Well, if you must know” Barbara started answering, not surprised at all from Lena’s question “After I finished the update on CatCo’s security, Kara invited me for dinner before I lea-” 

  
  
“I’m sorry, you did  _ what _ ?” Lena whispered yelled.

“PIZZA IS HEEEEERE” Lizy exclaimed happily, holding the box with the mozzarella sticks while Kara was following her, carrying the pizza boxes.

Lena nodded with a fake smile “I will be right back. Need to get out of this work clothes” she said and marched to the bedroom. She started changing when Kara entered the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

“You let her updated the security in  _ CatCo?”  _ Lena asked while removing her blouse.

  
  
Kara sighed “Yes, our security needed to be updated and she offered so-”   


“I’m sorry, what am I? Used chewing gum?” Lena whispered yelled back, not wanting the others to hear them.

“Lena, come on..” 

“You let a  _ stranger _ update the security of CatCo, Kara. I did a background check on her. Don’t you think it’s a bit suspicious that a Librarian has such a good knowledge about hacking?” at this point Kara sat on the bed and just listen to her wife. “She hacked into L-Corp which that alone should be suspicious. She got her Masters Degree by the age of 18, perhaps even 17. Why someone who is so smart would work in a library while she could do more?”

Kara sighed “That’s becau-”

  
  
“I’m not done. How did you two meet? And how long have you two been talking?”

  
  
“Honey, if I have to tell you about every single person I meet we would stay in this room for days” Kara chuckled.

“I don’t care about every single person you meet. I care about your exs especially the ones you are still friends with.” Lena said and crossed her arms.

  
  
“Wait, you think she’s my ex-girlfriend?” 

  
  
“Yes. You mentioned that you dated a redhead before we started dating” Lena pointed out and moved around, continue changing clothes.

“Oh, honey. That was Batwoman and we hooked up like once. Barbara isn’t Batwoman and she is also straight and has a boyfriend” Kara laughed and moved to Lena who froze with a blush. “Barbs is just a good friend, okay?”

  
  
Lena sighed and nodded. She now felt stupid for feeling jealous. If any of Kara's ex showed up they should be jealous because Lena got the girl. She snuggled into her wife's hug a little longer before Lizy knocked on their door telling them that she was starving.

  
  
“How about we finish this talk later” the blonde said while holding Lena’s face between her hands and Lena nodded, accepting the kiss from Kara.

* * *

“...so I turned to get the toast out of the toaster and Kara just heats vision it, melting it” Alex finished with a laugh and everyone else joined.

  
  
“Oh, the others will  _ love _ this story” Barbara added.

Kara groaned “Please don’t tell Damian. He will add it to his ‘Why Kryptonians are dangerous’ List” she said and Barbara laughed again.

  
  
“You know, you never told me how you two know each other” Lena asked when they calmed down. She was sitting on the floor, with Lizy next to her who was still eating.

“Oh well, you know…” she looked at Lizy who was currently focused on her mozzarella sticks but definitely listening. She crossed her hands and connected her thumbs while moving her fingers together.

  
  
“Is that a bird? Miming school? Did you play pantomime together?” Lena questioned earning an eye-roll from Kara and chuckled form the other two women.

  
  
Kara huffs and stood up. She grabbed a notepad and a pen and drew something on the paper. She turned the notepad around and Lizy yelled “Bat” and pointing it out, proud she got it right.

  
  
“Girl” Barbara said, noticing Lena’s wide eyes. The vigilante knew about the hook up between Kara and Kate and according to Lena’s face so did she.

Lena physically relaxed, happy that Kara was actually saying the truth. Not that she ever doubted her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Batsy because Barbara Gordon is her favourite Batgirl
> 
> Guess who bought her doughnut, finally…. 🍩🍩THIS GIRL 🍩🍩
> 
> Just played a Call of Duty Mobile round where we only use sniper guns and I know I talked about this before but this a different story. Y’all...I just did 26 kills, had 0 deaths and 3 assists. Pretty sure if the goal wasn’t 40 kills I might have reached 30. My mind is still blown. I also got a pic unlike last time so yee ^ω^ 
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Resident Fancy Ass Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
aka MoltenGalaxies 
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^ω^


End file.
